


【普奥】北方

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bestiality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 兽兽，兽人
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【普奥】北方

草地上两只幼崽正扭打在一起。  
基尔伯特毛茸茸的小爪子按着罗德里赫的肩，说出一件对方还没有尝试过的事。“知道吗，如果你想要亲我，我不会咬你的。”  
罗德里赫眼睛圆溜溜，“那我要试一试了。”他伸出还没长倒刺的柔软舌头，舔着基尔伯特下颚上的毛，高兴地说，“是真的。”  
确认这件事之后，罗德里赫舒展开肉乎乎的四肢，他用耳朵去蹭基尔伯特，好像有点痒，小小的雄性的耳朵优雅地挺立着。  
基尔伯特低头拿鼻子拱他耳朵上的绒毛，发出奶声奶气的吼叫，将自己皱皱的黑鼻子埋进去，呼吸声逐渐变得绵长。  
“你们俩在干什么？”萨柯森鲁莽地冲过来，把他们撞开。  
萨柯森的尾巴上有一撮墨绿色的毛，这很特别，令他引以为傲，现在他把尾巴伸到基尔伯特和罗德里赫之间，得意洋洋地画圈圈，基尔伯特不满地抬起头糊了他一爪。  
他们都知道，他们被爱，他们互相爱着。

晨昏交替，寒来暑往，他们一天天成熟，罗德里赫的毛皮非常漂亮，大家都这么想，“罗德里赫奔跑时像一团流火，基尔伯特是吞噬一切的黑暗。”  
这只喜欢作诗的是黑塞，他不那么强壮，不过没关系，起风的时候大家就把他护着。  
下雪的季节，罗德里赫和基尔伯特跑到雪山上，睡在他们最喜欢的山洞里。  
细小的冰碴掉落，耐寒的昆虫从厚厚的白雪下爬过，一些漏网的风吹过蓬松的皮毛，使得呼吸和风一起加快了。皮毛下散发着热气的身体互相贴着，他们舒适地依偎在一起。  
“我想，春天要到了。”  
罗德里赫懒洋洋地，舔基尔伯特的鼻子，只是稍一分开，基尔伯特的鼻子上很快就结了一层霜，惹得罗德里赫忍不住笑，又再次热乎乎地把霜舔化。  
基尔伯特很喜欢罗德里赫这么做。  
“可是我们不要改变取暖方式。”基尔伯特压在他身上，像黑夜一样把他盖得严严实实。“我们要每天都像冬天一样取暖。”  
四周弥漫着不可抗拒的气味，能承受迅猛爆发的心脏猛烈地拍击胸口，幸好山洞外的寒风呼呼刮得很响。

当长得足够大的时候，他们被匹配给了各个国家，他们能闻出一个国家的兴衰，他们和国家的命运休戚与共。  
从那时起他们获得化身为人的能力。  
起初，尽管他们分散各处，但其余一切还和在世外之地时一样。  
直到有一天，罗德里赫去了东边，回来的时候一切都变了。  
再次出现在他们面前时，罗德里赫身边出现了一个女孩，她是一只凤凰。罗德里赫对他们说了些什么，但基尔伯特全都没听。  
夜色降临，基尔伯特问罗德里赫，“你想和谁结婚？”  
“我不想结婚。”罗德里赫说，“你为什么问我这个问题？”  
“无聊。” 基尔伯特烦躁地说，不知在回答还是在形容这个问题。  
这是基尔伯特第一次对他那样不耐烦，很多事的确在那时就变了。

女孩桀骜美丽，对罗德里赫没什么好脾气，可罗德里赫似乎依然很喜欢她，把时间和更多的东西都给了她。  
基尔伯特心里的情绪快要爆炸。  
后来罗德里赫每次出现在他们面前时，繁复的衣饰能掩盖很多事情，但基尔伯特皱起眉攻击他，逼得他露出兽形，大大小小的伤口就无所遁形地暴露在众人面前。  
这没什么出人意料，东边是危险的地方，罗德里赫却要和女孩一起留在那里。  
拜言看得于心不忍，走过来帮罗德里赫舔舔伤口。  
而基尔伯特冷漠地告诉罗德里赫，你活该。  
这将会成为罗德里赫最常听到的话之一，你的一切命运都是你咎由自取。这就是日耳曼语言对于命运的定义。  
基尔伯特心想，可能罗德里赫就是喜欢得不到的东西。  
但当他和罗德里赫彻底闹翻的时候，罗德里赫对他的态度却和对那女孩全然不同，没有包容，没有不舍，有的只是全然的愤怒和几乎被掩藏的失落。  
基尔伯特恨得更彻骨。  
罗德里赫和他在一起的时间越来越少了。  
在彻底闹翻之后，他们甚至不会再花时间和彼此争吵。  
“你总在提罗德里赫，别提了。”有一天，萨柯森苦着脸告诉他，基尔伯特自己都没有意识到这件事。  
当然都不是什么好话，看看萨柯森一脸受到折磨的表情。  
可是除此之外，还有什么能让他欺骗自己，罗德里赫还没有从他的世界里消失？

在反常的朔风和未知的敌人来临时，他们还是会在一起，保护不够强大的同族。  
他们去群猎，久违的重逢，没有对话，基尔伯特咬住扑向罗德里赫的凶兽，将之摔下深渊。  
升起篝火后，罗德里赫在阴影里对萨柯森说，“我不能想象，如果没有他会是什么样。”  
这被注意力一直放在某处的人听到了，基尔伯特猛然抓起长矛投掷而出，矛头从人的脸颊擦过，旋即深深扎入地面，离罗德里赫的位置只有一寸之遥。  
“罗德里赫，你为什么还不消失？”  
不能想象？罗德里赫已经抛下他，却还要说不能想象没有他会怎么样。  
真是无人不恨的虚伪。  
其他人有什么好的？好到值得你不要我？基尔伯特的思绪里渗出毒液。

罗德里赫终于告诉他自己要和那只凤凰离开。  
“哦，去哪里？”基尔伯特心不在焉地问，好像他对这个问题还有一点兴趣，好像他们上一次见面不是一种遥远的回忆。  
“可能去北方。”罗德里赫知道对方不是真的关心答案，因此也不是太认真做出回答。东南西北，这是多么庞大的词。  
基尔伯特雷霆一般将他按在墙上。  
“你说你不想结婚。” 兽瞳浮现在基尔伯特眼中。“你骗我！”  
这突然汹涌的怒火让罗德里赫有一瞬间失去了反应。  
罗德里赫将为对他撒谎付出代价。  
厮打之中，他们化出原型，厚重的利爪势如破风，罗德里赫被他从背后压住，一边挣扎，一边扭头朝他嘶吼，他们将彼此的嘴咬出伤口，连舌头上也见了血。  
基尔伯特下嘴非常狠，牙齿钻入罗德里赫脖颈，穿透他漂亮的皮毛，刺破他的皮肤，嵌入他鲜美的血肉之中。  
他咬得货真价实，几乎能感受到罗德里赫的血管在颤抖，他凑在罗德里赫寥落却依然优雅的耳朵边，危险的热气使罗德里赫背脊发颤。

“你总以为我舍不得你，是吧？”

他咬开罗德里赫在别人身边所获的疤痕，一道一道，那一点也不鲜美，疤痕之上不会再长出皮毛，咬起来更有挥之不去的涩味。但他没有停下来，直到罗德里赫周身的皮毛都被染成了诡异的红色。  
他更愿意整块剜掉这些血肉，无所谓罗德里赫将会因此变得多么丑陋，反正对方本来就已经因为这满身的疤痕足够丑陋。  
罗德里赫曾经很喜欢自己的皮毛和尾巴，他从小就因此被夸赞，被爱。后来这漂亮的皮毛和尾巴却成了那只凤凰的享受。  
既然如此，那就索性谁都别看了。  
罗德里赫因为疼痛而发出嘶吼，战栗的血气四溢，引来他们的同族。维尔腾从喉咙里发出愤怒的吼声：“你会弄死他的！戮杀同族者永遭诅咒！”  
令人胆寒的舌头从罗德里赫低垂的耳朵边舔过，如果这些伤能置你于死地，那你早就该死了吧？  
鲜血让野兽更加躁狂。没人敢再靠近一步，生怕刺激他对罗德里赫做出更危险的事情。  
铁鞭一样的尾巴抽打在罗德里赫腰腹上，罗德里赫的身躯很快就软了下去，鼻腔里发出隐忍的哼声和重重的吐息。  
罗德里赫还没从这种疼痛中缓过来，滚烫的兴器突然捅入那不为结合而生的部位，强行撑开到近乎撕裂的地步，他突然开始剧烈翻滚挣扎，却被死死地压住，被迫雌伏的野兽发出令人心颤的痛苦悲鸣。  
在进入罗德里赫体内后，兴器迅速胀大，柔软狭窄的地方被毫无准备地撑到极限，罗德里赫试图变成人形，从爪下脱离，却引得粗糙的舌 头从他柔软的胯 间舔过，战栗感直上发顶，激得他颤抖不止。  
这是个错误的决定，兽类的温度比人类更高，那里更是硬如烙铁，罗德里赫几乎昏过去，痛得只有出的气，没有进的气。  
罗德里赫觉得自己马上就会死在这里，手指胡乱地抓紧了压在他身上的野兽的毛，“痛…”  
他喘息着看向正在凌虐他的同族，看到仍未完全放进他身体的狰狞部分，他泪眼朦胧地摇头，不要…但基尔伯特毫不留情地压得更深。  
当基尔伯特蛮横地挤入从未被侵入过的区域时，罗德里赫声带颤抖，却听不到任何声音，他束手无策地感受着基尔伯特在他深处膨胀成结，卡在他身体里，好像要把他彻底洗刷一遍…  
难受，非常难受…兴器在他身体里跳动，滴着口涎的巨大舌头又湿又热，从他的脚踝舔到膝窝，挠在心尖的强烈冲动让罗德里赫只想紧紧把自己蜷起来，抵御疼痛中不断涌现的一阵强似一阵的快感。  
他想舔一舔自己身上的伤口，但对方的兴器仍然野蛮地卡在他身体里，使他无法合拢腿，甚至不敢动弹分毫…基尔伯特的爪子死死地抓着他。

…

他毫无血色的嘴唇落在基尔伯特的爪子上，视野里几乎再看不清任何东西，无力、不彻底、但已是最后的力气。

陷入疯狂的野兽在无情的毁灭力量中找到了一丝清醒，咆哮逐渐低落…

隔着厚厚的皮毛和滚烫的温度，触碰轻如点水，可他知道，那是罗德里赫在亲他。

如果你想要亲我，我不会咬你的。

一阵闪电般的战栗袭向基尔伯特，他俯下身，发出悲鸣一样的呜咽声，伸出前肢用自己刺人的皮毛把罗德里赫覆住。

你怎么可以现在才记得要亲我呢？

…

罗德里赫醒来的时候，黑色的野兽正在用鼻子蹭他的脸，从喉咙里发出绵绵不绝的呜咽，好像再也不会快乐起来。

基尔伯特不想看到罗德里赫变成这样，可是罗德里赫身上有这么多伤疤，他只是把每一道都毁灭，罗德里赫就变成了这样。

他寸步不离地守在罗德里赫身边。在等不到罗德里赫醒来的时候，他忍不住在自己身上咬出一道道新的伤口，现在他浑身伤痕累累，心脏的位置更是被咬得血肉模糊，血痂凝固在皮毛上，他想把心脏掏出来扔掉。

他发现罗德里赫醒了，不敢看罗德里赫，就走到另一边躺下，他们又像小时候一样，挨着彼此的脑袋，蹭着彼此的后背、皮毛和脊骨。

基尔伯特把尾巴悄悄搭在罗德里赫的尾巴上。

罗德里赫晃晃悠悠地站起来，基尔伯特的尾巴被甩开了。

呜咽声重又在四周回荡。

罗德里赫伸出舌头，轻轻地舔，舐基尔伯特的脖颈。这时呜咽就变得更大声了。

他们生而没有父母，从小的安慰都是彼此给的。

罗德里赫对自己的命运总是有更强烈的预感。

尽管很不愿意承认，但他明白基尔伯特总要开始习惯没有他的日子。他以为在长久的冷战之后，听到这件事的基尔伯特会冷漠处之。

他告诉基尔伯特他要走，然后就走得远远的。基尔伯特可能永远不会发现他已经不存在了。

等回过神的时候，基尔伯特就已经习惯这件事了。

他给不了基尔伯特什么，一身的皮毛、骨骼、牙齿，都会消失在看不到的地方，没有办法留给基尔伯特。

“你来亲我一下吧。”

他抱住这只巨大的悲伤的野兽。


End file.
